Movie Night
by Rayen 'Tora' King
Summary: Rayen has built a tree-house in the back forty just so she, Sasuke, and their friends can hang out. Fun in the Summer, fun in the fall, fun in the spring. But it also seems to bring her and her Japanese guest closer... ONESHOT. Implied future SasukeXOC.


**Author's Note:** **Everyone cheer! I am back! *happy dance* I am so glad to be back here writing for all you guys again!**

**Now this is a very special story guys. Remember how I promised that someday you would get to see my username mentioned in a story? Well. Today is that day! I am so happy to write this!**

**Here is the basics on Rayen:  
**_**Name: Rayen King**_

_**Age: 15-16(this story will kinda span a couple years.)  
Heritage: **__**1**__**/**__**2**__** Scottish, **__**1**__**/**__**4**__** Nez Pierce Indian, **__**1**__**/**__**8**__** Japanese, **__**1**__**/**__**8 **__**Basic American Mix**_

_**Relatives: Wayra-Father:: deceased. Aylen-Mother:: deceased. Grams-grandmother. Nuka-younger brother. Tom-Evil Uncle on Aylen's side. Hatake Kakashi-second cousin/ "older brother".**_

**That should do it! Now sit back and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer. I only own the character mentioned above and all her relatives aside from Kakashi. I do not own Naruto. Thank you for reading this annoying note that I must write because of the copyright act.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A tree house, a free house.**

******xxxxxxxxxx**

With a soft exhale of breath and then a deep breath before, the dark chocolate haired, tawny skinned girl heaved the small yet still dense chair off the ground and slowly began walking upstairs with it. Her slim, toned body rippled from the strain, but her graceful, doe like steps kept steady.

At the top of the stairs, she slowly started to set the chair down to catch her breath, when another pair of arms took the chair. "In your room, Tora-chan?"

The girl looked up at the speaker, her dark green forest eyes staring up at his onyx ones, which were hiding behind his raven black hair. "Sasuke. I can handle it. Besides, it's just gonna be there until I get the Treehouse finished."

The boy raised an eyebrow. "I still do not get why you want to turn a tree into a house."

The girl's eye twitched slightly. "When I say "Treehouse" I do not mean a house that has been created INSIDE of a tree, I mean a house that is in the branches of the tree. It's an American thing."

"My question still stands as to why."

"Because we can."

His brow remained raised, but he questioned her verbally no farther as he carried the chair into her room. But the silence told her to answer.

"A treehouse is kinda… a quiet place to hang out away from the main house," the girl sighed, pushing her hair out of her face. "And where you and I can work on your English without Nuka coming and distracting you."

As he set down the chair he seemed to give this new information a thought. "Or watch movies without having to make sure it's ok for him to walk in on."

"Now you get it."

"Yea I understand now."

******xxxxxxxxxx**

**A secret you and me house.**

******xxxxxxxxxx**

The dark brunette was looking over the plans of the treehouse in the shade of two old willows when one of her friends hollered at her.

"RAYEN!"

She looked up. "What Andy?"

Her male friend stood balanced on a beam with an arm wrapped around one of the six oaks that the platform for the treehouse was being supported by about twenty feet in the air.

"Do you want to start the stairs after or before we get the platform finished?"

Rayen looked back down at the plans as the others started lifting the plywood up so they could be hammered onto the beams. "How about we start it once we get the plywood down. Then we can try and get it to curve below the house. And remember we need a gate so one of the horses or cows doesn't end up falling through the floor."

Andy nodded and turned to help Sasuke start nailing down the plywood, though the former shinobi had already finished the six piece that had been passed up, so Andy just started pulling up the plywood.

Rayen went back to examining her blueprints, then went over to start working on the stair pieces, working them so it would be curve as they started putting on the actual steps. The team of teenagers had made good progress the last few days, once Rayen had explained the treehouse would be a quiet hang out spot. Rayen was looking at her timeline for the build, and figured they would be done the week before school started in September, which was a month away.

"Tora-chan!" the voice of Sasuke drew her attention.

"Hai, Sasuke-san."

"Do you need help?"

Rayen looked up to see Sasuke looking down at her. She examined the platform to see it complete. "Wow… you finished already?"

"Hai. Now do you need help?"

The brunette smiled. "Sure. I'll pass up the top parts while I cut the rest."

"Sounds good."

Rayen tossed up the first few pieces for him to attach. "Make sure they're level."

He nodded and got to work as she resumed cutting the sections where the first curve began. The others were putting up the supports for the stairs.

******xxxxxxxxxx**

**A high up in the leafy branches.**

******xxxxxxxxxx**

Rayen walked around the finished treehouse with a grin as the autumn sun shone through the windows.

Tonight was its maiden get together, and she had a couple pizzas cooking in the kitchen. The house had its own power system, a hydro-system and a wind-system, both used or one at a time depending on the weather. Today, the creek was at proper level turning the waterwheel, and the wind was blowing enough to turn the windmill.

Once she was assured everything was ready, she walked over to the master bed and opened the wardrobe to get into a pretty little strapless dress that went down to her knees, and then switched her boots for a pair of flats. Then she twirled in front of her mirror with a giggle before she started braiding her hair as she walked outside to the deck, waiting for Sasuke to bring the movies.

She leaned on the railing and waited, staring towards the house as she started humming. She walked along the deck, her hand brushing the railing as she did, enjoying the feel of the wood beneath her skin.

"Tora?!"

She turned to see Sasuke with a bag over his shoulder. "Yea?"

His oynx eyes looked her over, and suddenly she felt conscious of her clothing choice. Did she look too much like the girls who gave him the eyes every day? Did the dress make her look… bad?

"I've never seen you dressed up. You look—"

"Bad?" she whispered as she looked away.

He blinked. "No. Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm showing too much skin."

He huffed. "And that makes you look bad? I was gonna say you look nice."

She blushed and tucked a strand behind her ear. "Really?"

"Yea."

She took the bag from him. "Come. Everyone will be here soon. We gotta get everything read. And the pizzas will be done soon too."

He nodded and followed the girl inside.

A flat screen TV was across from the door, currently playing music videos. Rayen dropped the bag on the couch and then headed for the kitchen. Sasuke looked at the selection of movies. Rayen had told him to grab action movies, some comedies, and two dramas at the most. He did as told.

But what perplexed him was her immediate assumption that he thought she looked bad… what put that though in her head? That was just strange.

******xxxxxxxxxx**

**Cozy as can be house.**

******xxxxxxxxxx**

The party was full swing, with pizza being devoured everywhere, and people lounging on the couches watching the movies.

Rayen moved around with a platter of pizza on one hand and a tray of soda on another. She knew she didn't have to take her hostess job so serious, but she wanted to. Besides, it kept her busy and focused.

Focused away from the dress she was wearing. Sometimes the girls would make comment that they didn't know she had one, or one of the boys whistled at the fact she was IN a dress, but those rolled off her back like water on a duck's back. What she was avoiding thinking of was Sasuke's impression of her reaction to being seen in it.

Did he think she was crazy? Or bipolar? Did he—the thoughts were squished like bugs once they started up again.

But you wouldn't have known it; she kept walking around with a smile plaster on her face and a giggle or laugh at the ready. Not to mention plenty of food and drinks… Until…

"Rayen Autumn King."

She spun to see Milly take away her tray and platter. "You are to have fun! Not work like a waitress!"

"But Milly—"

"No arguing!"

Rayen felt like a kicked puppy as Milly walked away with her stuff, but she sighed as she walked over to the couch.

"Ok Willy! Make room for the queen of the treehouse!" Andy laughed, scooting over as well as another boy with brown hair so Rayen could sit between them. "Bout time Milly got you off your feet."

"I was fine."

"You've been on your feet all day."

She sighed but leaned back to enjoy the movie. What else could she do if her friends wouldn't let her do anything?

******xxxxxxxxxx**

**A street house, a neat house.**

******xxxxxxxxxx**

It was the next spring, and Rayen was sweeping the deck of the treehouse. The treehouse had survived its first winter with grace, as did the trees it was in. Everything was going well, and Rayen was enjoying the newly awakened world.

Being part Native American, Rayen felt a special connection to the earth, and loved trying to do her best to care for the great earth mother spirit. And sometimes you take a little to do so.

To her, a treehouse was a great way to become reconnected to her again; to live within the caressing arms of the earth mother in the form of a treehouse cradled by the branches of six tall and strong oaks.

"Tora!"

She looked over the railing to see Sasuke. "Yea?"

"How a scary movie night? Just you and me? I brought food and your pjs."

She leaned back from the railing and thought about it. A movie night sounded nice. And with her best friend. Sound perfect.

"Okie dokie! Bring them up!"

The boy laughed a genuine laugh and then teleported up, and playfully extended his elbow. "Shall we?"

Rayen laughed, but took the arm. "We shall!"

And they walked into the treehouse.

******xxxxxxxxxx**

**Be sure and wipe your feet house.**

******xxxxxxxxxx**

As a scary creature attacked one of the kids on the show, Rayen jumped and buried her face in Sasuke's shoulder. The pair had a blanket around their shoulders, though they did not start out that way. They had actually each started out at opposite ends of the couch. But three scary movies later, Rayen had gotten herself safely cuddled against Sasuke, who had valiantly promised that "None of these goons could stand a chance against me if they tried to mess with you, Tora-chan." This also resulted in a blanket being wrapped around their shoulders.

Now he was looking at her with a smile. "I told you earlier I'd protect you Tora-chan."

"I know. I just jump a lot. After all, I'm not a ninja."

"Oh hardy har har miss comedy. Remind me to get you your stand up mike."

"Oh shut it, duck-butt."

"Hey, do not mock the duck-butt. Or the duck-butt with kick your butt."

Before Rayen could answer, yet another scary occurrence in the movie popped up and her face was buried in his shoulder again. And he laughed.

******xxxxxxxxxx**

**Is not my kind of house at all.**

******xxxxxxxxxx**

Sasuke looked at Rayen as the fifth movie ended around midnight to find her passed out with her head on his chest, her breathing even. The blanket that had been around both of them was now all over her. He noticed with a chuckle she did this cute little nose twitch thing in her sleep. It was quite amusing.

So without further adieu he shut off the dvd player and the tv, and then lifted the Native American girl into his arms bridle style and carried her to the master bed room. He almost left her along, but figure nightmares would bring him back anyway.

So he slipped into the bed beside her and waited until night overwhelmed him.

It turned out, that was the best night of sleep either of them had had and was twenty in the air…

In a Treehouse.

******xxxxxxxxxx**

**Let's go live in a tree house.**

******xxxxxxxxxx**

**AN: ****Ah it is done. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Treehouse: Shel Silverstien**

**On another note: I have a blog on Tumbler! blog/askrayentora feel free to come and ask me questions about stories, future stories, or give me suggestions!**

**Rayen Tora OUT!**


End file.
